


Полуденный отдых

by bazzz, WTFStarbucks2016



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Masturbation, Phone Sex, Sex Toys, fandom evanstan 2016, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 05:56:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7923175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bazzz/pseuds/bazzz, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFStarbucks2016/pseuds/WTFStarbucks2016
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У Криса выходной, и Себастиан присылает ему свое пикантное фото</p>
            </blockquote>





	Полуденный отдых

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Afternoon Interlude](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1855906) by [eclecticxdetour](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eclecticxdetour/pseuds/eclecticxdetour). 



Сегодня у съемочной группы выходной, поэтому Крис зависает со Скарлетт. Они обедают, когда Себастиан присылает ему сообщение. По превью Крис видит, что это интимное фото, а они в общественном месте. Поэтому он собирается ответить, что не может сейчас нормально посмотреть фотографию, но вместо этого открывает полноразмер, и великолепное тело Себастиана заполняет собой весь экран. Глаза Криса расширяются при виде его стоящего члена, а Скарлетт не может сдержать смеха и почти фыркает водой из-за выражения лица Криса.

Перестав смеяться и переведя дыхание, она говорит:

— Хочешь побыстрее расправиться с ланчем и вернуться в отель? Кажется, твой парень предпочел бы, чтобы ты уделил внимание кое-чему другому...

Крис вспыхивает и просит счет. Он расплачивается наличными, оставляя чаевыми около пятидесяти процентов, так что им не приходится ждать сдачу. Крис волнуется за Скарлетт, когда та пытается встать со стула. Он придерживает ее за талию, помогая подняться, и держится позади нее, пока они идут к своей арендованной машине.

Скарлетт ударяет его по груди, когда Крис пытается держать ее за руку, пока она забирается в машину.

— Держи свои руки при себе, Эванс. Я беременна, а не беспомощна.

Наконец они добираются до отеля, и Скарлетт держится за руку Криса, когда они идут к своим номерам.

— Бедный Себастиан, такой одинокий в Нью-Йорке, — замечает Скарлетт, и уголок ее рта поднимается в ухмылке.

— Он в порядке, — быстро говорит Крис, ожидая, пока она откроет дверь своей ключ-картой.

— Твой стояк за столом, кажется, был согласен.

— Ты чертов террорист, ты знаешь это? — Крис качает головой и наклоняется, чтобы Скарлетт смогла поцеловать его в щеку.

— Ага, как скажешь. Иди и позвони уже своему парню, — напевает она, со смехом закрывая за собой дверь.

Крис снова качает головой и направляется в свой номер дальше по коридору.

Он поспешно вытаскивает телефон из кармана и падает на кровать. Матрас мягко пружинит под его весом. Крис знает, что сейчас только восемь тридцать утра в Нью-Йорке, но присланная недавно фотография убеждает его, что Себастиан определенно бодрствует. Кроме того, они уже не разговаривали несколько дней, а после этой чертовой фотографии ему просто необходимо услышать Себастиана.

Он включает громкую связь, прежде чем наконец услышать его мягкий голос:

— Iubit*, привет.

Крис не может сдержать усмешку и мягко отвечает на низкий и сонный хрип Себастиана:

— Доброе утро, Бас.

— Как выходной?

Крис смеется и открывает фото, что Себастиан прислал ему, фокусируя пристальный взгляд на стоящем члене под обтягивающими короткими боксерами.

— Хорошо. Обедал со Скарлетт.

— Ты имеешь в виду, двадцать минут назад, когда я прислал тебе то фото.

— Хоть она его и не видела, моя реакция была весьма красноречива.

— И какой же была твоя реакция? — спрашивает Себастиан, и в его голосе, определенно, слышно лукавство.

Тепло скручивается в животе Криса, когда он снова смотрит на фотографию.

— Полагаю, ты недавно проснулся, и твоей первой мыслью было подразнить меня этим?

— Я так проснулся, — и Крис понимает, что Себастиан провел слишком много времени с Маки в Филадельфии, если цитирует Бейонсе.

— Я уверен, что футболка задралась так чисто случайно, чтобы выгодно обнажить пресс, Бас.

— Ммм, — мурлычет Себастиан, вздыхая так, как обычно бывает, когда они вместе.

Крис облизывает нижнюю губу и не может удержаться от вопроса:

— У тебя все еще стоит?

Себастиан шумно выдыхает и смеется:

— А по какой еще причине я бы захотел разговаривать с тобой в такую рань?

Крис чертыхается и расстегивает джинсы, стягивая боксеры, и обхватывает ладонью член. Он чувствует себя идиотом, когда спрашивает:

— Ты фантазировал обо мне?

Когда Себастиан под ним или у него на коленях, Крису легко начать грубые грязные разговорчики. По телефону же, как ему кажется, его голос звучит выше обычного, и он не кажется самим собой, но Себастиан стонет через океан, заставляя член Криса дернуться в кулаке.

— Неа, о каком-то другом бостонском качке с отличным членом, — выдыхает Себастиан.

Крис сгибает ноги, укладывая телефон на бедре. Он не отрывает пристального взгляда от фото Себастиана, и у него свободны обе руки. Одну он опускает между ног, обхватывая яйца, а другой сжимает ствол.

— Н-да, и он хорош?

Себастиан смеется, и Крис сильнее сжимает яйца.

— Мы были в гостиной, обнаженные, и ты усадил меня себе на колени. Блядь, у тебя стоял так сильно, и ты потирался между моих ягодиц. Я уже был готов, и я насадился на тебя, опускаясь плавно вниз, пока мы плотно не прижались друг к другу.

Крис позволяет глазам закрыться, представляя гостиную Себастиана и их двоих, с жаром прижимающихся друг к другу на диване. Так легко вообразить Себастиана, оседлавшего его бедра, представить тугой жар его тела вокруг него. Крис сжимает пальцы у члена и стонет:

— Да?

Себастиана выдыхает: «Да», и Крис закусывает губу, борясь с желанием толкнуться в кулак, чтобы не уронить телефон.

— Просто я был чересчур разгорячен, когда проснулся.

— Что же ты делаешь сейчас? — не сдерживается Крис, открывая глаза и опуская взгляд на фото, все еще светящееся на экране телефона. Вставил ли Себастиан в себя два пальца? Три? Блядь, а может быть, он воспользовался одной из тех игрушек, что они вместе заказывали в интернете.

— У меня... rahat**... Я в кровати, — голос Себастиана стихает до шепота, — у меня тот, с присоской... с присоской, приклеенный к изголовью кровати.

Крис стонет громко и долго.

— Боже, Себастиан, ты стоишь на руках и коленях? Трахаешь себя этим толстым резиновым членом?

— Заполняет меня так же, как и ты, — отвечает он, со слышимыми фоном влажными звуками смазки и трения руки о член.

— Боже, — тяжело сглатывает Крис и ускоряет движения по члену. — Боже, Бас, хотел бы я, чтобы ты был здесь. Или чтобы я был там. Я бы держал тебя за бедра, за талию, пока ты насаживаешься на мой член.

— Блядь, да.

— Удерживал бы тебя на своих коленях и смотрел, как ты скачешь, — его мошонка тугая в захвате ладони, а член блестящий от смазки.

— Продолжай, iubit, пожалуйста, — стонет Себастиан, и кровать скрипит в такт движениям его бедер.

— Да, малыш, черт. Я бы... — Крис проводит большим пальцем по головке и дрожит, — я бы не отпускал тебя, удерживая, пока ты оприходуешь мой член, как сейчас, я уверен, пользуешься своей игрушкой, — Крис думает о теле Себастиана, об ощущении его задницы, ударяющейся о бедра, о тугой тесноте его дырки, растягивающейся вокруг его члена каждый раз, когда тот насаживается.

Крис уже на грани, и он уверен, что Себастиан — тоже. Его стоны доносятся из трубки, наполняя гостиничный номер Криса звуками наслаждения.

— Я бы обхватил твой член и стонал, пока ты тянешь мои волосы, толкаясь сильнее.

— Крис, Крис...

— Я знаю, Бас, я тоже, — Крис сдается и толкается в кулак сильнее, так что телефон падает на кровать рядом с ним. Он сосредотачивается на стонах, что издает Себастиан, представляя, что тот дышит ему в ухо, пока он удерживает его за талию и дрочит ему.

Себастиан задыхается, и этот резкий звук вырывает Криса из грез, а затем он слышит три отчетливых громких скрипа.

— Себастиан, — Крис стонет, понимая, что эти звуки были вызваны последними фрикциями на искусственном члене, чтобы достичь оргазма. Себастиан тяжело выдыхает его имя, что становится пиком для Криса, и он кончает, толкаясь вверх и заливая пальцы спермой.

Он ослабляет хватку, не готовый пока убрать ладонь совсем — легкое давление приятно чувствительной коже. Слышно дыхание Себастиана, и Крис берет телефон, чтобы выключить громкую связь.

— Ты в порядке? — спрашивает он, размазывая пальцем большие капли спермы.

— Ага. Да, — слышен приглушенный шум, а затем шлепки босых ног Себастиана о деревянный пол его спальни. — Черт, я должен встретиться с Саландино и парнями в десять часов.

— Я бы хотел еще поговорить, но не буду тебя задерживать.

— Я перезвоню тебе позже, и мы сможем на самом деле поговорить, — смеется Себастиан.

— Мы могли бы поговорить сейчас, если бы ты не был так чертовски занят в Нью-Йорке.

— Мне так жаль, что тебе пришлось заниматься со мной сексом по телефону. Какая трагедия.

— Когда я должен быть рядом с тобой, заниматься реальным сексом.

— Ну разве ты не милый, — смеется Себастиан и вздыхает. — Серьезно, мне нужно принять душ и найти эти проклятые шорты.

— Я же сказал, я тебя не задерживаю, вешай трубку, Бас.

— Хорошо. Я перезвоню тебе.

— Уже жду с нетерпением.

— Пока, Крис, — снова смеется Себастиан.

— Люблю тебя. Пока, — Крис вешает трубку, и буквально через несколько секунд его телефон вибрирует, оповещая о сообщении от Себастиана: «te iubesc***». Крис все еще держит пальцы на обмякшем липком члене и ухмыляется в телефон. Удостоверившись, что его рука и член в кадре, он отправляет фото Себастиану.

Крис смеется над ответом Себастиана. «Гребаный боже. Рад, что получил это еще до спортзала». Крис отбрасывает телефон и встает, чтобы вытереться.  
Лучший полуденных отдых в выходной.

  
  


 

* — любимый  
** — дерьмо  
*** — я люблю тебя


End file.
